Nothing To Fear
by vampoof94
Summary: Mira has a plan to get two people together. Team Natsu has to face their fears or get punished. Erza x Lucy, Natsu x Gray. Yuri/Yaoi


**AN: Okay so this was requested...awhile back by SheepGoesPoof and I'm sorry it is so late. I have been busy and fighting writers block. Now moving on from my excuses...I hope this turned out well and everyone likes it :) Enjoy! Yes...Yuri and Yaoi. Never thought I would do Yaoi EVER...but I decided to add it for a friend.**

Master Makarov walked in front of the four Fairy Tail members that he had chosen for a little game. Erza, Lucy, Natsu, and Gray all stood watching the master in curiosity. They still had no clue as to what was going to happen. They grew impatient and found other things to do. Lucy was leaning on Erza trying to get some sleep and Natsu and Gray started yelling at each other. Makarov sighed and yelled at them to pay attention. Lucy jumped after being woken up and Erza laughed at her smaller girlfriend. Lucy stuck her tongue out and turned her attention to the master.

"Okay so Mira and I were talking last night about having a game/contest thing. As you can see, I chose you in pairs."

"Who am I with?" Natsu asked.

"You're with Gray! How dumb can you get Natsu!?"

"How was I supposed to know!?"

"I told you! And did you really think Erza would share Lucy?"

"Oh...not really."

"Moving on...there are two teams, but you will not be working together with your partner. Each of you will be facing your own fears. If you manage to beat it, you will pass. If you lose, well you're just out and will be punished by the person you're assigned to."

"Wait...huh?" Lucy looked at the others to see if they were as confused as she was. "So we face some of our fears and win? But if we lose we will be punished?"

"Yes."

"Okay then."

"Any more questions?"

"Well how do you know our fears?" Gray asked.

"I asked your partner." Makarov said with a grin. Lucy turned to Erza and saw that she was avoiding eye contact.

"You didn't..."

"Master asked."

"No!" Lucy started shaking Erza and Natsu moved away from them.

"Looks like one team is going downhill already." He snickered. Gray smacked him for being rude and Natsu glared at him. Makarov sighed and yelled at them again. Everyone looked at him. Lucy was being held by the collar of her shirt and didn't listen to anything else the master had to say.

"Erza and Lucy will be competing against Natsu and Gray? This is interesting." Cana said as she leaned forward in her seat. Mira smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "You planned something didn't you?"

"Well Erza and Lucy are together..."

"You want Natsu and Gray together!?"

"Shh..."

"You're evil." Cana shook her head and Mira turned to watch the people complaining.

"Okay so I have everything all set up. I'm going to assign you to someone. That person will tell me if you pass or fail. Understood?" He got mumbled answers and shook his head. "I just wanted some fun." Makarov motioned for four people to step forward. Laxus, Cana, Levy, and Mira stepped up. "Natsu you're with Laxus, Gray you're with Cana, Lucy you're with Levy, and Erza is with Mira. I have already told them what to do so get going."

The teams moved out and Makarov smiled. "While they're out, we get to watch them on TV's." He and Mira had set them up the night before.

…**...**

Lucy walked beside Levy along a stone path. She was nervously looking around.

"Where are we going Levy?"

"You'll see Lu-chan." Levy skipped ahead and Lucy groaned. She knew just what fear Erza had told the master and she was already freaking out. Levy noticed this and grinned.

'_You're so mine Lucy._' Levy started laughing evilly and Lucy shuddered. Levy was creeping her out. They reached an old abandoned shed and stopped in front of it. Levy opened the door and it creaked loudly. Lucy was pale and Levy shone a light into the shed. Lucy could see spider webs covering everything and spiders were all over them. Her breath caught in her throat and she wanted to run. Levy smiled.

"So I was told you really hate being in dark places filled with spiders. You have to stay in here...for ten whole minutes or I get to punish you."

"Ten minutes...?" Lucy was shaking and Levy nodded. "How bad would the punishment be?"

"I'm not telling." Levy smirked devilishly. Lucy didn't know what was worse. The spiders or the creepy smirk on Levy's face. She stepped forward and stood beside Levy.

"Ten minutes...I can do that..." Lucy closed her eyes as she took the final step into the dark shed and Levy locked the door behind her. Lucy felt something crawl on her and screamed. This was a bad idea. She was never agreeing to something the master wanted her to do ever again.

…**...**

Erza and Mira walked down the street towards a small tent. Erza tilted her head in confusion.

"Where are we going?"

"To meet your fear."

"I don't see what Lucy could have told you."

"Mimes."

"What...?" Erza stopped in her tracks. "D-did you just say m-mimes?"

"Well I didn't think it was your fear, but Lucy seemed so sure of it. I guess she was right." Mira grinned and pushed Erza in front of her where a mime walked towards them. Erza was shaking and sweating bullets. She had hated mimes for a long time. They freaked her out beyond belief. Who could like something so similar to a clown that never spoke. "Erza?" Mira poked the red head and giggled when all she got was a sputtering of words from her friend. "Shake hands with Mr. mime and you pass."

"..." Erza jumped back when the mime stuck his hand out to her. Mira leaned against a tree and watched in amusement. If Erza couldn't even shake hands with this mime, she would never pass.

…**...**

Laxus yawned as he led Natsu down to the dock. The pink haired boy was in a conversation about fish with Happy, and Laxus was getting annoyed. He had not wanted to go along on this stupid thing, but the master had made him. Finally they made it and Laxus pointed to a small boat. Natsu doubled over and tried his best not to puke. Laxus yawned again and Natsu stepped back.

"I'm not going on that."

"So you want my punishment?"

"..." Natsu looked back at the boat and turned a shade of green. Laxus smirked. He would win. A few feet away, they could hear Gray and Cana talking.

…**...**

"What did that hot head tell you?" Gray asked. Cana took a sip of her drink and looked at him.

"Well he said you were afraid of drowning."

"I can swim."

"Not with me around."

"I'm not sure I trust you. You may keep me under till I die."

"Oh trust me. You're going to be just fine. Mira told me what to do."

"Huh?"

"Jump in the water." Cana said as she stood near the edge. Gray stared at the water and then leaped in. He had heard Natsu somewhere close. That was good right?

…**...**

Lucy stood close to the door and counted slowly in her head. She remembered when she had gone on a mission once with Erza that she had been covered in spiders. Erza had told her to close her eyes and breathe. She made her take deep breaths and ignore the creepy crawlies until she could get them off. Lucy was trying to do that now. Of course she knew Erza wasn't going to come help her this time, but that didn't stop her. Lucy felt something crawl on her face and she inhaled sharply.

'_Think happy thoughts...happy thoughts..._' Lucy tried to think of anything but the stupid spiders all over her. Something landed on her nose and she opened her eyes to see a big spider staring her in the eyes. Lucy screamed and thrashed around. Levy hummed outside happily.

"I'm going to have fun with you Lu-chan."

…**...**

Erza stared at the mime and watched as he danced around. Mira was laughing at the expression on Erza's face.

"He's human. Just shake his hand."

"Is that all I have to do?" Erza asked quietly.

"Well I think you guys should hug." Responding to Mira's words, the mime made a hugging gesture which Erza shrunk back from. She heard a scream and snapped her head up. She knew that scream...very well. Mira laughed.

"Looks like Levy is having fun with Lucy. I do hope Lucy passes though. Levy plans on forcing the girl on a date...with her and Gajeel."

"What?" Erza clenched her fists. Mira pointed at the mime.

"Just remember you can't interfere with Lucy's test or you both fail."

"Come here mime." Erza stepped forward and the mime looked at her and then jumped back. He shrunk in fear from the look on Erza's face. Erza picked the guy up by his collar and hugged him so tight he passed out. Mira was somewhere in the background laughing loudly.

"You pass. Now go before I pass out from laughing." Mira was on her knees and had tears in her eyes. Erza took off in search of her smaller girlfriend.

…**...**

Natsu crossed his arms and looked down at the ground as he walked very slowly to the boat. Laxus was starting to get really upset. He was about to grab Natsu and throw the boy through the boat if he didn't walk quicker. Natsu was distracted by something else though. He hadn't heard a word from Gray.

'_I wonder what's going on now..._'

"Laxus!"

"What brat?"

"What is Cana doing to Gray?"

"Huh? Probably holding him under. Why? You hate him." Laxus gave Natsu a toothy grin. He had found out Mira's plan from the start.

"..." Natsu dashed off through the trees and Laxus yelled at him.

"You fail!" Laxus laughed. "Now I have a slave...who will bring me a sandwich."

…**...**

Cana sighed as she drank the last of her alcohol. She threw the bottle down and stared at the water. Gray had been under for about a couple minutes now and he wasn't fighting.

"I hope he's still alive..."

"Gray!"

Cana looked up just in time to see Natsu crash into her. She went flying into the water. Natsu reached in the water and pulled Gray up. The fire mage checked to see if Gray was breathing. It was slow, but there. Natsu put his mouth to Gray's and started giving CPR to the boy. Laxus walked past them and helped Cana stand. They watched as Gray coughed up water and Natsu held him. Gray finally focused on Natsu and blushed.

"Idiot..."

"I just saved your life!"

"We both lost! Now we have to do what they want!"

"I don't care! As long as you're safe." Natsu looked away and Gray sighed.

"You are such a fool sometimes Natsu."

"Why?"

"You just gave us away." Gray kissed Natsu's cheek and the fire mage grinned and tackled Gray in a bone crushing hug.

…**...**

Levy pouted as she tapped her watch. Lucy had one minute left.

"You okay Lu-chan?"

"J-just f-f-fine!" Lucy sputtered. She was shaking like mad and wished this nightmare would end. "How long?"

"I don't know. Could be about five minutes. Ready to give up?"

"N-n-no!" Lucy exclaimed. Levy sighed in defeat. She heard Erza calling out for Lucy and time was up. Lucy had passed.

"Time's up Lucy. You win." As Levy was about to open the door, Lucy screamed and ran her over. Erza also got knocked over. Lucy ran and ran as she tried to rid herself of the spiderwebs and spiders. She saw water and jumped into it. Laxus and Cana laughed while Natsu and Gray jumped back from the girl. Levy, Erza, and Mira joined the group. Erza walked to the edge of the water and reached for Lucy. She lifted the soaking wet girl and hugged her. Lucy was still shaking and Erza sat down with Lucy in her arms. Natsu held onto Gray. The other four decided to walk back to the guild. They had done their job.

"Hurry back to the guild boys."

"Yeah we want our servants." Cana said with a big laugh. Mira and Levy sighed. Natsu groaned and stood up with Gray.

"Looks like we gotta go. Hey is Lucy okay?" Natsu asked. Erza shook her head.

"I think she's traumatized."

"How you gonna fix her?"

"She's not some broken object Gray that can be easily fixed."

"Sorry."

"I'll try to calm her down first, and then see where that leaves us. Glad to know you guys finally got together." Erza said with a smile.

"Eh? Yeah...well we kind of were already." Natsu said as he rubbed his neck.

"Yeah. We were hiding it for awhile like you and Lucy did."

"I see. Well either way, congrats." Erza stood up and carried Lucy away. Natsu and Gray grinned.

"See you guys later!" Natsu yelled. "Make sure Lucy cheers up! We need to go on another job!"

…**...**

Laxus sat on a couch with his arms behind his head. He had Natsu running around in a maid outfit. Natsu glared at him as he returned.

"Anything I can get you?...master..."

"Go get me a sandwich."

Cana threw another bottle in the trash and waved her hand.

"More beer slave." Gray handed her another bottle and then got back to rubbing her feet. Cana laughed loudly. "This is fun!"

Master Makarov stared at the scene. "I still can't believe those two lost. I was hoping to see Lucy in a bunny suit."

…**...**

Erza stretched her arms and walked into the bathroom again to check on Lucy. The girl hadn't even said a word since they got back to Lucy's place. She had made Lucy take a hot bath to calm her, but Lucy still thought she had spiders crawling on her even when Erza assured her there wasn't any. She saw the girl staring at the water with her knees pulled up against her chest. Erza sat beside the bath and stroked Lucy's hair.

"Spiders...everywhere..." Lucy mumbled.

"There are no spiders here Lucy. I already washed them off you."

"Everywhere..."

"Lucy." Erza waved her hand in front of the blonde's face. Lucy slowly looked at Erza. "I'm not letting them hurt you."

"I still feel them crawling...all over..."

"I'm telling you there are none. I made sure of that."

"Will the feeling pass?"

"Yes. I'll make sure of it." Erza smiled as Lucy kissed her hand. "Let's go cuddle. That might help bring my Lucy back." Erza helped Lucy out of the bath and dried her off. Lucy opted to sleep naked. Feeling Erza's skin on hers would be much better than the feeling of spiders on her skin. Lucy laid in bed as Erza tucked the blankets around her then Erza slipped into bed beside Lucy. She pulled her close and felt Lucy's arms wrap around her. Erza smiled and kissed Lucy's head. "You have nothing to fear as long as I'm beside you."

…**...**

Gray and Natsu trudged back to Natsu's place. Cana and Laxus had worked them to exhaustion and they just wanted to sleep. Natsu opened the door and slipped out of his clothes except for his boxers. Gray was already in his boxers before they even left the guild. The boys slipped into bed and pulled each other close. Gray kissed Natsu and snuggled closer. Natsu grinned and held Gray tighter. Fears were nothing when you got to be beside the one you love.


End file.
